Why GREED!
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Dorchet is rescued from Lab. No. 5. Now he's forced to heal in the care of a homunculus in Dublin. What trouble is in store? What happens when Sonoma makes her return? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos! SonomaCurtis here! Congrats you've begun to read the newest story in my growing Dorchet Saga. If you have not yet read Dorchet's Story, I highly recommend for you to do so. For every one else...start...your...READING!**

Greed smiled at his new crew. Bido and some of the other weaker ones were fighting over a steak. While Martel and Loa sat off in the corner, finally re-acquainted with their possessions. Martel was pulling at her top. Loa was tearing up at an old wallet he had found. Then Greed turned toward the 'living room'. Really just a room with couch. On that couch sat the worst wounded of the Chimera.

He walked over to the couch and sat on the back. Gently he placed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. He had a raging fever. Greed pulled his hand back, and thought for a second.

"Martel, get me a cold, wet washcloth." Greed commanded. The snake woman did as she was told and brought it back. Greed snatched it from her then waved his hand to show she didn't need to be there anymore. Carefully he pressed the cloth to the boy's forehead. After a few seconds, the boy moaned and moved his head. Greed smiled.

"Loa, keep this clothe on his head. When it gets warm have Martel go and soak it again." Greed looked back down at the young boy. Then over to the bundle Martel had helped him steal from the Lab. She had said that they were the boy's. A sword lay right on the top. Greed looked back to Loa. "When the fever goes down, come get me."

**Sorry for how short this chapter is, they will get longer. I hope that you enjoyed this, and please leave constructive comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I sure appreciate all the comments I received already! Without further ado, I'd like to get on with the story!**

**Greed: What? I don't matter? Sure during the story that has that mutt's name in the title you bicker comically, but as soon as I come on the scene, you forget all about me!**

**Shut up. Anyway, I don't own any of this except for the storyline. **

"I feel like a nurse." Greed whined as he straightened his back. He had been carefully feeding the boy as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Martel came up behind Greed and taped his shoulder.

"I'll take over." She said quietly. "T-this is my fault anyway." Greed smiled. For the past couple of days the snake chimera had been distant and short with everyone else. Now he knew why.

"Yeah, I knew that you were an assistant." Greed said. Martel sat down beside the boy and ignored the comment from her 'savior'. Greed, feeling that he wasn't fishing out anymore information, walked away and went into the bar.

Familiar noise greeted his ears. Greed, even though he was practically invincible, he felt more safe and comfortable among this hustle and bustle. It was something he had picked up from his body, when he had first been put in it. As Greed sat at the counter, he began to reminisce about the other mind that used to share his body. The man's name was Sean. When Greed had first entered this body, Sean had been alot like the boy he was helping. Barely alive and quickly healing.

"I sure hope this kid's a heck of alot stronger than he was." Greed mumbled to himself, then sipped from a bottle placed in front of him.

Dorchet dreamed as he drifted in and out of reality. At first he was back with Francis. Out on the warfront, dodging bullets and smoking around the campfire with his friends. Then he was on a train, excitement filling his every fiber as he tried to look as professional in his crisp new uniform. Then his first real taste of blood. The Ishbalans pouring into the car and the feel of his blade cutting through them. As he saw one Ishbalan come straight for him, Dorchet jolted.

Martel jumped when the boy did. Instinctively her hand flew to the handle of her knife. Loa, across the room looked up and carefully watched what was going on. Martel relaxed and gently brushed a small lock of hair from the boy's forehead. At her touch he blinked awake. As soon as he saw her, he leapt away from her, up over the couch and crashing down onto the floor, ignoring the pain. A hand grabbed his collar from behind. He was lifted up off of his feet. He turned and saw a face he remembered.

"You're awake." Greed smiled. He placed the boy back on the couch. "How're you feeling?" He sat down next to the boy.

"What?" The boy asked, confusion plainly written out on his face.

"Are you healthy enough to fight?" Greed's sunglasses slipped down his nose, allowing the boy to glimpse the light purple color.

"I don't know what or who you are, but I've done all the fighting I'm gonna do." At this Greed immediately became intrigued.

"What's your name?"

"Dorchet Hisoka." Dorchet answered firmly.

"And you fought in the Ishbalan War?" Greed asked. For a moment the steel door in the boy's eyes cracked open and hurt and grief leaked through. But that moment was short, for Dorchet slammed the doors shut again.

"Yes, for four years." All the memories that had been forgotten in the lab slammed into Dorchet. He remembered everything from his mother to his father. He felt tears come to his eyes and averted them. He looked to the far right corner of the room and saw something that jogged his memory. A box in the corner was labeled _Devil's Nest_, a name he remembered seeing the first night that he and his mother stayed in Dublin. It had been the name of a bar that was then being constructed. Realization hit him. "A-are we in Dublin?" He asked, his voice trembling horribly.

Greed cocked his left eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah, we're in a little old bar called..."

"The Devil's Nest. I-I remember when this place was being built."

"You mean that you're from Dublin?" Greed asked, he winked at Martel. "Then, do you have family here?"

"Yes." Dorchet blurted without thinking. "No. Kind of both ways. But I-I have to see her." He muttered to himself more than anyone else there. By using his nose he found his clothes in a bundled heap. The scent of thick bar air helped his to the exit door and from there he could find his way out of the bar. In the streets there was almost no one. A few passersby here and there, but not the hustle and bustle he remembered. He sprinted in the direction of the butcher shop, amazed he still knew where it was.

As he went he slowed, the surroundings distracting him. The fresh vegetable stand his mother worked at for a short period of time was smashed. The clothing factory across the street was in ruins. What had happened to his home while he was away? The scent of raw meat lured him out of his head; just at the end of the street he saw the most welcome image he could imagine. He started to run, but stopped just outside the window.

Inside he saw Sig and a young teenager joking around behind the counter. Dorchet wouldn't have recognized Sonoma if her hair had been different. Fortunately it hadn't changed to black like Izumi's had. Her freckles were gone and she had cut her hair. Even her walk had changed. Dorchet felt like his heart had broken. But he was happy. She had lived and grown happily in his absence.

"Know her?" Greed's voice came from behind him. Dorchet saw his reflection in the glass, Greed's purple eyes vibrant. Dorchet nodded, smiling slightly when Sonoma went upstairs. "There are things stirring that you've been affected by. She could be too."

At this Dorchet's eyes narrowed. He knew what Greed was asking.

"I'll fight. Once more."

**Chapter Two done! Hope you liked it, please keep reading and reviewing!**

**SonomaCurtis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I know it has been almost a year since I have updated, but a lot o' things have been happening! First of all, I've gotten my Seeing Eye puppy to raise until he is thirteen to fifteen months old! He is a beautiful little boy named Topher, but I call him my little Chet (C'mon! We all know who I'm talking about). If you guys have any questions about the Seeing Eye program, PLEASE ASK! I LOVE answering questions about the program. **

**Anyway, back to the storyline. So, a few months have passed and now we are getting to the good part. For those of you who have read Sonoma's Story, please disregard it! I will soon be deleting it so it will never have happened. I've decided I didn't like the way the two met and that is why this story will be different. Also, We have a new Character being introduced (Never before seen in my Fanfictions or anyone elses). Everyone please welcome Calcas. *****A tall muscular and lithe man walks in. He looks dangerous but freaks out when a mysterious toaster goes off***** (hehe, lols). **

**Me: So, Welcome to the storyline, Calcas…**

**Calcas: D-did you SEE that thing? It just-like-POP!**

**Greed: *****nudges me***** You sure about this Calcas thing?**

**Me: Of course I'm sure! *****shoves a dirty sock in Greed's mouth***

**Rika: (I know I'm not here right now, but Sonoma is occupied, so I get the sign today!) *****Holds up slightly better painted sign*******

**Sign: **_**SonomaCurtis only owns (so far) Calcas, Tom, Katherine, Sonoma, and many others. **_

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**WARNING! WARNING! This chapter will be more of a M rated chapter. So reader discretion is ADVISED!**

Greed looked around the bar. Some of the human guards were arm wrestling, Bido was playing Bartender since Frank had been sick for a while. After coming to the conclusion that all was well, Greed sighed and relaxed against the bar. His gaze flitted to his favorite Chimera when the boy walked in the room. Dorchet didn't even see his 'savior'. In fact, Greed had noticed, Dorchet had been working do hard at training and rebuilding muscle that Dorchet didn't seem to be noticing much of anything in particular as much as everything at once.

Now anyone who would have worked in Lab. No. 5 would never have recognized the lanky and beaten Teenager that had exited the lab half a year ago. He was now muscular, his face had a healthy fatness to it and his hair was no longer short. It was now growing back into the cone-like shape that he had inherited from his father. He was also beginning to be much less bitter. The knowledge of the fact that Sonoma was still alive and healthy had given him resolve.

Greed knew all this, mainly because he and Dorchet had become like horrible brothers. They acted like they hated each other's guts but as soon as a hand was raised against one or the other, they were there for each other. Dorchet always told Greed about the confusion and anger boiling up inside him and Greed relinquished his secrets to the Chimera. Both knew the weak points and the strengths of the other. Never had they used this knowledge against each other.

"Dorchet." Greed called. Dorchet looked up and his eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Let's go out." He said. Dorchet nodded and began to head for the door. He didn't know where to but he knew from the tone in his voice that Greed needed to relieve some tensions. So that probably made their destination Jumbo's. Jumbo's was this half bar, half prostitution house. They held fights there and whores roamed the premises. Often Greed had taken Dorchet there. Mainly because of the whores. Dorchet took very little interest in the fighting so much as the 'action'. Every whore there knew Dorchet by 'Chet'. In fact, he was more popular than Greed.

But Dorchet was wrong. They headed in the opposite direction of Jumbo's. In fact, they were headed toward the only pure whorehouse in town. It was called Gentleman's Retreat. Dorchet had never actually ventured inside this whorehouse because of the fact that he was a loyal patron of Jumbo's. The idea of adventure and women to be taken excited Dorchet. He loved the attention.

Greed's boots clicked on the new wooden floor of the Retreat. Inside, he saw women, many topless, lounging about. Quickly he picked up two women and was escorting them up the stairs.

Dorchet had walked over to a girl closer to his age. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. He knew she would be a good lay. She caught his gaze and stood up to meet him.

"See somethin' you like?" She asked. Dorchet grinned.

"You have a friend who could….accompany us?" He asked back. The black haired girl nodded.

"I have a new friend, she was just hired yesterday. Never even been used before." Her tone took on a sultry, deep voice. Dorchet felt his blood rush. He told her to fetch her friend. The black-haired girl nodded and gave the message to another girl to take. Then she took Dorchet's arm and began to lead him up the stairs. As soon as they reached the room, Dorchet found the girl undressing him. She had his shirt off and his pants down quickly. Just as she pulled his underwear to the floor and was unbuttoning her own top, the door creaked open. In came a redhead, her eyes were a bright green and her face was made up with rouge. She wore a provocative top and skirt. At first Dorchet smiled at the newcomer…but when she looked straight at him, they both gasped. It was Sonoma.

"Dorchet?" She demanded and immediately ran back out the door. Dorchet pulled on his underwear and pants, without buttoning them, and took off after her. He followed her outside into the street, caught up to her, and grasped her arm and turned her around roughly. Her eyes were now gold rather than green and her canine teeth had lengthened and sharpened. Dorchet felt as though he had been punched in the gut.

"Sonoma…" He breathed. He knew at that moment she was a Chimera. Sonoma glared at him.

"Don't talk to me!" She shouted and tried to struggle away, but Dorchet was too strong. He pulled her nearer. She stopped struggling and her voice became deathly quiet. "You never came home. You broke your promises, you lied!" Her sentence ended in a sob. But her eyes produced no tears. They were hardened in a way that Dorchet knew to well. Her voice pleaded though, pleaded for him to undo all that went wrong. Undo Katherine's death and undo his leaving. Dorchet wanted to grant her pleas. For a moment, the two just looked at each other and took in the other's presence. Finally Sonoma looked away from his eyes. Dorchet breathed in deep, still trying to find the words to say. For a moment he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw Sonoma staring at his…er…waistline area. He followed her gaze and realized that his pants and underwear had fallen down! Completely embarrassed, Dorchet grasped at his pants and made sure to button them.

"Why?" He asked once he was done. Sonoma looked at him in utter confusion. "You are only fourteen and you're rendering yourself to _this_?" Sonoma saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt like crying.

"I-Izumi…she can't know…that I'm a Chimera." Her voice filled with fear as she choked through the sentence. "She would never forgive me."

Dorchet looked at the younger Chimera and motioned for her to walk with him down the empty road. "Forgive you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG Guys! Hey, I know it's been FOREVER since I posted a story. And believe me, I'm so sorry! To tell the truth, I completely forgot since my entire life turned upside down. (bedbugs, ap-classes, Topher is going back, etc.) BUT I'M BACK NOW! And I have pics of Dorchet and Sonoma on my . My name is SonomaHisoka. **

**Let's get started~**

"When I was eleven a terrorist bombed a block away from the Meat Shop. I was hurt and hidden amongst the rubble. When the government came to investigate, a scientist took me back to Central with him. There they alchemically combined me with a wolf. Then they locked me up and watched me for God knows how long. I became friends with a fellow she-wolf and we formed a small pack. I heard the male in a nearby cage often. He would growl, snarl, howl, scream, and bark at everyone that came near. My friend, Getsune, told me that he was once a calm and powerful man, who led the Swords-men in the army. Whenever she told me about him I told her about you." At this point Sonoma stopped walking and looked up at Dorchet. She felt tears well up behind her eyes. "I remember feeling certain that you were close by, that you would burst in and save me. But-" She sniffed and blinked the tears away. "But those were just childish wishes. Anyway, there came a day that the male grew too wild. He killed a scientist. So they had to devise a way to kill him. They used Gatsune as bait. They put her in a giant tank and he went for her. Once he was in, they closed the tank up and filled it with poisonous gas. Gatsune was screaming as he ripped her up until he died and some time after. I remember so well because it happened right in front of me." Sonoma stopped for a moment and Dorchet realized that she was crying.

He stopped walking and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly right there in the middle of the street. Sonoma at first blushed and then slowly let herself relax. The tears flowed freely onto his bare shoulder. It occurred to her then that she had never truly grieved for Getsune. That she had never let herself cry over the injustice done to her. Dorchet felt tears of anger behidn his eyes and he closed them tightly. Those damn scientists, taking her and hurting her like this. The he realized something. He had been in the same building with her for a time. They had been so close! He could have done something. If only he had known she was there. He would have pushed harder to get free. He would have fought harder and would have been able to take more beatings.

"Chet?" Sonoma whimpered. Dorchet awoke from his angry fantasies and realized that he was holding her tightly.

"Sorry." He apologized and let her go.

"Heh," She laughed nervously, " I wasn't worried about that. I was just wondering, how old are you now?"

Dorchet looked up at the setting sky. "I'm not even sure anymore. I guess in the early twenties area." He laughed. "I've never really had a birthday part for a while."

Sonoma felt an idea pop into her head. "Well, maybe someday I'll change that." She laughed and then yawned. "I'm so tired. Can I crash at your place tonight?" She asked, batting her eyes. Dorchet held her soft cheek in his rough hand and smiled. "'Course Darlin'. I'll take you now."

The two arrived at the Devil's Nest soon after and Dorchet managed to sneak her in. He quickly ran to his room and told her to sleep. When he turned around, he found Greed leaning over him.

"Who's the girl, sport?" He asked. Dorchet at first yelped a little and then, after realizing who Greed was, sighed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He panted. Greed rolled his eyes. He took Dorchet by the collar.

"I know you're too healthy. Now, who is she? She smells." He took a whif of the air and then slid his tongue across his pointy teeth. "Interesting." Dorchet growled.

"She is a young girl, Greed. Keep your hands off her." Dorchet ripped himself from Greed's grip.

Greed laughed. "I wouldn't touch her that way. Puhlease. I meant she smells like a chimera. And not an ordinary one either." At this Dorchet's eyes grew wide. Greed laughed at him. "I'll let her sleep. But in the mean time, you have to tell me everything. All the little details that you have been keeping from me."

Dorchet sighed. "Greed, it's just one night-" Dorchet tried to protest. But the Homunculus would have none of it.

"Nope, Dorchet. You've gotta spill. Or I can let the boys have her." He didn't mean it, but he was good at bluffing. 200 years of poker can do that too you. Dorchet growled. He felt his fists ball up and tense, but then let them relax. He couldn't fight his new 'master'. Not yet anyway. He walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat on the edge. Greed pulled up a chiar beside the couch. "So..."

Dorchet sighed one last time before opening his mouth.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" He asked, running his right hand through his hair, his left hanging limp on his knee. Greed leaned forward.

"From the beginning of your tale." His violet eyes flashed. Dorchet looked down at his hands and found them shaking. He had never told anyone about this, except the Mustangs.

"Well, I was born in Ishbal. My mother was Amestrian and my father..." Dorchet continued into the night. The sun was peeking out of the horizon before they finished. Greed had a very intrigues look in his eyes. Dorchet was red in the eyes from lack of sleep.

"Get some sleep Dorchet." Greed said and thumped him on the shoulder before heading out to the bar. Sitting at the bar was a tall black man, he was wearing a blue trench coat and military grade boots. A silver watch hung by his side. He turned at the sound of Greed's entrance. It was then that Greed realized how alone they were, as the bartender had not yet come into work.

"Mr. Sean Gregory?" The man asked. Greed narrowed his eyes. The man smiled. "Do you know any information on a young girl, about thirteen to fourteen years of age?" Greed gulped. Shit.

**Okay! That's it for now! I'll think of some more intense stuff soon, I promise. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Greed casually shrugged. "Hey, what exactly are you accusing me of? I run a bar, not some pedo-whorehouse." Greed chuckled and placed himself behind the bar, ready to take over as bartender until the actual guy came in. The black man laughed, a deep resounding laugh that seemed louder than it should.

"No, nonono, I'm looking for my, uh, niece. She ran away from her home in Central and we think she may have stopped in Dublin somewhere." The man said, a friendly smile on his face. But Greed could tell he was lying.

"Really? Where have you stopped in at so far?" He asked, then gestured to the wall of bottles. "Want something?"

"No thank you, too early for me. Well, I've checked in at the two gentleman's clubs, the local marketplace, and the hotel down the road."

"And what'd you find?" Greed asked, pouring himself a shot of vodka. The man shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm starting to feel like I'm wasting my time."

"What's her name?" Greed asked. The man opened his mouth to speak but another voice interrupted him.

"Sonoma! Shh! We should be-." And then the door opened and there stood Sonoma and Dorchet, his hand on her shoulder. "Quiet." He finishes and looks disappointed. Sonoma freezes at the sight of the man sitting in front of Greed and her eyes go wide.

"C-Calcas?" She stuttered and suddenly broke free from Dorchet's grip. The man got down on his knee and hugged her as she ran to him. "How did you find me?" She asked. Calcas pulled back and looked at her with pride before replying.

"I tracked you down, of course! No way I'm letting you get out into the world without protection." He smiled. Dorchet felt a growl reverberate in his chest. He stepped forward.

"She has protection. We would never allow anything to happen to her." Dorchet growled. Calcas looked up at him and then stood up to his full six five stature. Dorchet didn't back down, which Calcas had expected him to do. "So I guess your job is over, Alchemist."

"My name is Calcas. Calcas Ellrott." The big man smiled, though not in a friendly way. Greed and Sonoma watched as the tension built. The two men were trying to stare the other down, and neither was succeeding. Dorchet was too ornery and Calcas was too confident. Sonoma saw that it wouldn't end well.

"Y-yeah, Calcas helped rescue me from...well, the bad place." She said, her voice growing quiet towards the end. Dorchet and Calcas both looked down at her with concern.

"You mean he helped you? An alchemist _helped_ you?" Dorchet asked incredulously. Sonoma nodded, her smile returning.

"Yeah, he was working there and made up an excuse for me to be taken out and 'tested'. Then he let me go!" She giggled. Calcas watched her fondly and nodded.

"Exactly. And I told her that when I was done bein' an Alchemist, I'd adopt her and give her the best life." At this, Calcas took a knee and brought himself closer to Sonoma's level. "So how about it? I've got a house pending in Xing if you want to come live there."

Sonoma grew quiet and looked around. She looked up at Dorchet, a man she didn't know, but also a boy she knew very well. She had just found him again. How could she leave him? The decision wrestled around in her head as the others watched on.

"Calcas, this is Dorchet. Do you remember me telling you about him?" She asked. Calcas looked up at Dorchet and raised an eyebrow and nodded. Then he looked back at her and sighed.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" He asked. Sonoma smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"Calcas, I love you like a brother, and I did want you to adopt me. But that was before I knew that I would find Dorchet again. Why don't you stay here with us?" She asked hopefully. But Greed stepped in.

"Whoa, sorry kid. But the rule is no Alchemists stay here. Too closely tied to the Capitol, ya know?" He said, then held his hands up, palms out. "No offense buddy." Calcas smiled and stood up.

"None taken." He turned to Sonoma. "If you ever need help, come and find me. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He picked Sonoma up and hugged her tight before placing her back on the ground and kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be in Xing, right next door." He said and turned to walk out. Sonoma felt her heart sadden as he walked away. He opened the door and turned back. "You take care of her. I'm glad to have met you Dorchet. You must be all she says you are." And then he left.

Well hope you liked it. Calcas is a very important character, though he seems a bit random right now. He WILL make a reappearance in the next arc of Dorchet's life.

Please comment and review!


End file.
